gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Baxter
Physical Appearance Bex has dark hair, glowing cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes. She is from the United Kingdom and is the first Gallagher girl not born in the US. She is implied to be very beautiful, even in somewhat harsh conditions. She has a British accent that is true to her native country. Cammie thinks of her as an exotic beauty, and once described her as an "Egyptian Goddess." Grant also once described her as a "British Bombshell". She is considered very beautiful, and some, think she is prettier than Macey; who's looks are unnatural and common. she is also more likely to work "...in the fight, while I would work in the flight," as Cameron Morgan says. She is aware of her physical appearance and uses it to her advantage. Bex is very muscular, as described in the second book of the series. Personality Bex is stubborn and theatrical, and loves to act. Lying is easy for her along with mostly everything else, implying her easy ability as a spy and bit of talent in general. She has an overall tough personality, though she still likes to joke and make people laugh. She also likes to break the rules and Cammie said that on a mission, she would like to have Bex beside her and Liz far away with computers, mostly because Bex is naturally quick-witted enough to save her in rusty moments when Cammie starts panicking and they need a smoother approach - which is definitely one of Bex's fields of expertise. She is also shown to be rather confident, yet not too foolishly confident in most cases. Also, Ally Carter once implied that Bex is an exciting personality in her opinion. It is also stated in the third book that she is afraid of needles. And while attacking and poisoning a seasoned operative is fine, going down a corridor full of spiders is totally different for Bex. Spy Status Bex is a student in Mr. Solomon’s Cove Ops class and continuing in the fieldwork area. She is said to be a natural born spy, super stealthy, very coordinated, and easily lift a guy who weighs 300 pounds. As one of the top students, in the summer Bex's parents bring her with them on their missions and she usually comes back to school with exciting, wild adventures to share to her friends. Cammie once noted that, sometimes unfortunately, while Cammie is good at hiding, her friends are good at finding. This implies that Bex is at least an above-average tracker, but of course in the times when Cammie the Chameleon really doesn't want to be found, chances are Bex will have a really hard time finding her, if ever. One fun fact about Bex is that she's the very first UK student to be enrolled at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and once helped her parents expose a double agent at a young age. Family Her parents are friends of Cammie’s mother which is why the rules were bent so she could attend the school. Both her parents are MI6 agents, by the names of Abe Baxter and Grace Baxter. Category:female Category:GA Students Category:Gallagher Girl